Among electronic devices, there are some which can be worn on bodies. In general, these wearable electronic devices are called wearable devices. These electronic devices which can be worn on bodies may include a head mounted electronic device such as a Head Mounted Display (HMD). The HMD may be largely divided into a see-through type which provides an Augmented Reality (AR) and a see-closed type which provides a Virtual Reality (VR).
The see-through type HMD may compose and combine virtual targets or objects based on the real world using characteristics of a semi-permeable lens to reinforce additional information which is difficult to acquire based on the real world alone. The see-closed type HMD is an electronic device having two displays which the user views, and may provide excellent immersion to the user since the user can enjoy contents (e.g., games, movies, streaming, broadcasts and the like) provided by an external input through an independent screen while being alone.
According to the existing technology, methods of using a wearable device to which a display device or an electronic device (for example, a smart phone) equipped with a display means is mounted have been researched.
When various sizes and forms of display devices are mounted on the wearable device, screen positions displayed on the display device may not accurately align with positions of the user's left and right eyes, and thus the user may be inconvenienced while using the device. In order to mechanically solve the problem of the un-aligned screen positions, the user can manually control the positions whenever the device is used. Accordingly, the user may be inconvenienced and a structure of the device may become complex. Further, when the display device moves due to a physical impact, the position of the display device changes and thus may not be properly aligned with the user's eyes.
Moreover, when a wearable device equipped with various sizes and forms of electronic devices or display devices is used, an area other than the screen displayed to correspond to the wearable device cannot be used.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.